What Life Is Made Of
by Cecilia Cassarah
Summary: Latoya is not your typical teenager who'd talk over the phone with her bff for hours, have sleepover during weekends or the one who's socially awkward. Just like how her problems are nothing like any typical teenager would have or any adult would have, for that matter. She was born into a world which reeks of danger,terror, adventure, mystery and not to mention possible happiness.


**HEY lovely readers! this is the prologue of my new story. I know it makes little sense but **** I have been told ****that's how prologue is supposed to be.**

**Please spare a little of your precious time to review. I'd REALLY appreciate it. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for a few. So if you find yourself wondering 'Who's that dude?' while reading my story, then it's probably my creation. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Unpredictability, is what Life is made of,  
Add decisions, made out of hate and laced with pride,  
And also envy, greed and laboring for love,  
Life could be a black ocean with outrageous tides.

**Latoya's POV**

The agony of parting stung my heart from every direction. All that I ever wanted was to hold the people I love close to my heart and keep them safe forever. But that's one thing I'll never have.

Just when I thought I was so close to get what I always wanted, I find myself yet again as the victim of changes for I'm again made to watch the people who I love more than my dear life, marching towards, probably their doom if this doesn't end well.

Over these years the pack have grown upon me. I love them equally and yet love each one in a different and unique way as some of them have been like brothers to me, some have become my best friend for an eternity and some inseparable from my heart. While I already have one hell of an over-protective brother, who also happens to be a vampire, I still need these 'mutts', as my brother so eloquently likes to put it.

To each of us here watching them leave to the battle, was like taking a new born child away from it's mother; it was tearing our hearts out. Anger laced with affliction and helplessness. It was a unbearable combination of emotion. Although I could help them with my ability but I am being forced, for the lack of better word, to stay here being made helpless but the others genuinely had nothing to contribute to this battle except wishing them good luck.

I don't get why I feel like a wreck now, because all the other wolf girls and the elders seem to be able to pull it together; even though deep down they all might probably feel like how I feel on the surface right now. May be because when it comes to the pack, my protective instincts always seem to kick in. Or due to the fact that I love these idiots beyond what can be called safe. Or may be because this moronic battle ever have to happen in the first place only because of me and my brother. Or may be because I KNOW this battle can't end well. Even if we win this, it can only be a disastrous success as blood will be shed and some lives may be lost on both sides.

And every life that is taken away is gonna tear my heart apart to million pieces. I can't think of one person who could die in this bloody battle while my life can still go back to the way it was, which is nothing close to normal but still better than having to live with guilt and remorse over your dear one's loss. I don't think any one of us could take that.

There were times when we were mad and had gone for each other's throat but we always seem to manage to look past the mistakes and go back to loving each other like nothing ever happened in the first place to drive us mad.

There were at least a million of memories rushing back to me when the pack and my vampire family waved us a final goodbye and turned their backs on us. I felt like screaming on top of my lung begging them not to leave. But I know better than that.

For once I made a passing wish that I haven't met the Cullens and then the pack a year ago, so that they now won't be heading towards what can only be called as their destruction. Because it's mine and my brother's battle. Not theirs. I had told them that a million times but each time I only seem to receive death glares from each of them for saying that. But they have willed to join anyway because I am family to them now. My brother had been a Cullen for the past year making me a part of their family too. And I am family to the pack too. So in a twisted way, my brother's family to the pack too. But he'll probably throw a fit if he ever hears me say it.

Everyone of us stayed in place, not willing to miss even a minute of being able to watch them and savoring the memory, until they have disappeared over the horizon and were out of our sight,.

So now what?

"We wait", Sue answers me and that's when I realized that I had said my thought out loud.

"But that's easier said than done." I say to her, because that's the truth . But it's not like we had many options right now. She gives me an empathetic smile and gestures me towards the house. I took one final glance at the place where they disappeared and hovered for a minute before following the rest towards the house.

* * *

**SO guys Whadduya think? Shall I continue or not? I'll wait for your reviews and if I get at least like 3-5 on this prologue I'll post the first chapter which I had already written,. Cuz I am really unsure of this story and I wanted to know your comment on this, that is all.**

**Just so if you were wondering the poem above was my creation too. The poem is entitled 'What life is made of'. There's more to the poem, but I have specified only the second stanza here, but the poem itself ends only on a happy note. **

**XOXO**

**Ceci :)**


End file.
